¡Feliz Cumpleaños Corey!
by Mousekat1005
Summary: Es el cumpleaños número 17 de Corey Griffin, el vocalista de Grojband. ¿Cómo terminará celebrando su cumpleaños? (Sé que es un pésimo resumen, pero lo importante está en la historia)/YAOI/Corick(CoreyXNick)/LEMON/CONTENIDO MA


**Grojbando** no me pertenece, si no a su creador. No busco nada con estos fanfics más el puro placer de escribir y saciar mi sed de **figoshi.**

**ADVERTENCIA: Lemon**

* * *

_"__¡Feliz Cumpleaños Corey!"_

Hoy era uno de los días más importantes para Grojband, su vocalista y líder de banda está cumpliendo años, llegando a la importante edad de 17 años, a un maldito paso de ser mayor de edad.

—¡Abre los regalos Corey!

—¡No, primero el pastel!

—¡Oh por Dios, estamos en la fiesta de Corey!

—¡Dejen de gritar y así! —se escuchaba la bulla de todas las personas allí presentes, la cochera de los Griffin era el mejor lugar para festejar el cumpleaños del peliazul, medio Peaceville se encontraba reunido en ese lugar, Corey era un chico muy popular y querido por todo el pueblo, todos disfrutan de sus conciertos y de su amistad.

—¡Silencio, por favor! ¡Préstenme atención! Ajam —carraspea su garganta, Laney se encuentra sobre el escenario improvisado hablando por un micrófono —. Te tenemos una sorpresa Corey, por tus… **casi **18 —Corey se estremece, odiaba la idea de ser mayor de edad, pero era mejor que estar a la mitad del camino, no era adulto pero tampoco era un niño, tenía permiso para algunas cosas y para otras tantas no, era frustrante.

No se había dado cuenta cuando su garaje se sumió en un sepulcral silencio, las luces habían sido apagadas y solo lo que podía notar era una gran pantalla de tela sobre el escenario. Siente una mano posarse sobre su muslo, acariciándolo lentamente, una corriente eléctrica recorre desde esa parta hasta su cerebro, haciendo que esté trabaje a mil; siente su rostro caliente, esas muestras que le regala el guapísimo Nick Mallory lo ponen extraño, ¿para qué poner esa palabra tan infantil? ¡Esas caricias, su sola presencia, sus besos, su cercanía, todo eso lo ponían caliente! Se excitaba con la simple imagen del castaño mirándolo con su media sonrisa de _"Soy malditamente hermoso"_.

Había suprimido su excitación por tanto tiempo que ya no sabía si siempre estaba excitado o simplemente era su maldita imaginación. El sonido de aplausos lo despiertan de su ensimismamiento, mira todos lados, ¿qué demonios había pasado? Corey mira a Nick, pero esté ya no está, lo sigue buscándolo hasta que lo encuentra en una de las mesas más alejadas, se extraña ante eso, había sentido como le acariciaba la pierna… ¿o lo imagino?

El mayor lo mira, sus ojos se conectan, azul zafiro contra aguamarina, los perfectos dientes blancos de Nick son mostrados por sus labios, los cuales muestran una perfecta sonrisa, eso le confirma a Corey que había sido el castaño el que le había acariciado la pierna. Sus mejillas se colorean de rojo, gira el rostro, su mirada es baja, siente tanta vergüenza. Su entrepierna comienza a reaccionar; maldice al castaño por provocar esas sensaciones en su cuerpo, pero a la vez le agrada esa excitación.

**XXX**

Los invitados van abandonando la cochera, los últimos en salir son los integrantes de **Grojband **y el guapísimo Nick Mallory.

—¡Nos vemos Corey!

—¡Gracias por el pastel! —Se despiden los gemelos Kin y Kon, respetivamente.

—Bueno Corey… n-nos vemos —la chica pelirroja se para de puntitas, alcanzando los labios del peliazul en un simple rose de labios, Laney sale corriendo con el rostro acalorado, ¿de verdad había _besado_ a su compañero de banda?

Corey se encuentra pasmado, rezando a los mil y un Dioses para que Nick no haya visto esa acción. Unas grandes manos se posan en sus glúteos, haciendo que se sobresalte.

—¡Demonios Nick! Me asustaste —regaña molesto al castaño.

—Oh, lo lamento. Creo que alguien tiene la conciencia sucia —muestra una media sonrisa abrazando la cadera el peliazul, recargando su barbilla en el hombro del menor —. Creo que es momento de darte mi regalo —besa una pequeña porción de cuello, el aire expulsado de la nariz de Nick lo hace estremecer, se sentía demasiado bien,

De nuevo el cosquilleo en su vientre bajo le indica que se está excitando, y es malditamente extraño, ya no quiere reprimirse más, sabe que le pidió tiempo a Nick pero ya no lo soporta, ¡quiere que lo toque, quiere verlo desnudo mientras besa cada centímetro de su piel! Lo quiere dentro, haciéndole el amor. Ya eran más de cuatro meces los que había bajado su excitación con duchas frías, ya no lo soportaba, quería hacerlo, tenía bastante paciencia, pero está ya se estaba agotando.

—Es hora de darte tu regalo —dándole un pequeño beso en el cuello al piliazul le entrega una pequeña tarjeta de color blanco —. No la leas hasta que me vaya, espera 30 minutos.

—¡¿Qué?! Espera… ¿qué es esto?

—Solo sigue mis instrucciones y llegarás a tu regalo —tomándolo de la barbilla le regala un tierno beso; antes de que Corey pueda meter su lengua en la cavidad bucal del contario esté se aleja con su sonrisa _marca registrada._

—Bueno, nos vemos más tarde. Te estaré vigilando, así que no leas la tarjeta —se despide con un ademan con la mano, saliendo del garaje.

Corey se queda por fin solo, mira a todos lados, captando el desastre que los invitados habían dejado. Suspirando comienza a recoger la basura; al terminar mira su reloj, aún le faltaban 12 minutos para poder leer la nota. Su vista se posa en la montaña de regalos, pero ninguno le llamaba la atención, estaba demasiado ansioso por la sorpresa de Nick que ninguna otra cosa le despertaba la curiosidad.

Solo en su habitación, su mente divaga sobre el posible regalo que Nick le regalaría, pensaba desde en una simple plumilla para tocar su guitarra hasta una esclava de oro o algo por el estilo, ¡se encontraba tan ansioso!

Un _beeeh _lo saca de sus pensamientos, saca su celular mirando el remitente del mensaje, su rostro arde al mirar de quien es, en la pantalla superior rezaba _De: Nick Mallory. _No podía ponerle un nombre cursi porque… simplemente no iba a con él… pero algún día lo haría. El mensaje decía más o menos así:

**_"_****_Solo faltan 10 minutos para que te dé a conocer tu regalo, sé un poco más paciente._**

**_Te Amo_****_"_**

Su rostro se acalora aún más; con manos sudorosas y temblorosas contesta el mensaje:

**_"_****_¡Trato de ser paciente! ¡Lo juro! Pero es inevitable saber que me tienes un regalo y no saber qué demonios es. Por favor Nick, no me castigues así. ¡Estoy haciendo un puchero!"_**

Corey espera impaciente la respuesta de su novio, recarga bruscamente su cabeza en la almohada, mira la hora, solo faltaban 9 minutos, no era tan difícil, ¿o sí? La respuesta llega con otro _beeh, _emocionado, abre el mensaje, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

**_"_****_No me hagas arruinar la sorpresa, me costó demasiado tiempo como para que llegues tú y con un tierno puchero hagas que te diga lo que tengo para ti"_**

Medita un poco su próxima respuesta, al final, simplemente deja su celular a un lado, sus ojos se quedan mirando un punto indefinido del techo, solo eran 8 malditos minutos, ¡eso era demasiado!

A las tantas horas _(porque para Corey fueron horas),_ en las que se quedo meditando cualquier estupidez que se le pasará por la cabeza, le llegó un mensaje con un balar; extrañado toma su celular, mira su celular, ¡ya era hora de abrir la nota y leerla! Primero abrió el mensaje, el cual rezaba:

**_"_****_Es hora de comenzar el juego. Suerte con esto._**

**_Te Amo"_**

Con un estremecimiento casi visible se levanta a tropezones de la cama, toma con emoción la tarjeta que descansa en su escritorio, su corazón está acelerado, su rostro arde, se siente totalmente extasiado, parecía un niño de 5 años abriendo sus regalos de navidad. El sobre es rasgados por sus manos, con la yema de los dedos acaricia el papel color perla, lo acerca a su rostro, inhalando el delicioso perfume rociado por el guapísimo Nick Mallory.

Sus ojos se pasan por las palabras, leyendo lentamente para disfrutar de la nota.

_"__Hoy es tu cumpleaños. Disfrútalo._

_Es hora de mi regalo. Descifra los acertijos y llegarás a tu destino_

_1° Sabes que me gusta cocinar._

_¿Puedes adivinar en donde lo hago?_

_T"_

La mente de Corey trabaja rápidamente, recordando algunos lugares en los que su Nick ah cocinado; un lugar en particular le ilumino la mente.

**_"_****_Mallory's"_**

Rezaba aquel letrero a lo alto del restaurante, su mirada se ilumina ante aquel apellido reconocido por él y por todo Peaceville. Asoma la vista por el cristal, pegando su rostro a esté y poniendo sus manos a cada lado de sus sienes. El lugar estaba a oscuras, solo siendo iluminado por la luz de la cocina; coloca su mano en la manija, el lugar se encontraba abierto, dudo unos segundos en abrir, pero al final se armo de valor, empuja la puerta entrando al local.

Le da una ojeada al espacio sumido en tinieblas, un escalofrío recorre su espina dorsal, el sonido de una puerta abrirse y cerrarse lo hace sobresaltarse, su mirada se posa en la otra persona _(aparte de él)_ allí presente, era un hombre alto de buen cuerpo, como de unos cincuenta y tantos, o más, pero su bien trabajado cuerpo le impide saber su verdadera edad.

—Oh, tú debes ser Corey, ¿no es así —el chico asiente con las mejillas encendidas —. Nick me ha hablado mucho de ti. Ah, también me dijo que te entregara esto —de detrás del mostrador saca un pequeño sobre, está vez de color rojo junto con una bolsa pequeña de regalo, con una sonrisa encantadora –como la de Nick- le entrega el papel —. Espero conocernos mejor en otras circunstancias —el amistoso apretón de manos de por concluida su corta charla.

—Una cosa más. No hagan demasiado ruido —le guiña el ojo, desapareciendo tras la puerta de la cocina; Corey extrañado abre el sobre, su corazón palpita velozmente, excitado abre el sobre, sus ojos se agrandan al ver lo que hay escrito:

_"__2° ¿Recuerdas nuestro primer beso?_

_Ese lugar es especial, ve y lo descubrirás_

_E"_

Corey corre a una velocidad que no sabía que podía alcanzar, al llegar al pie de la acera de aquel parque aligera el paso, sus ojos recorren el lugar, muchos recuerdos inundan su mente, el corazón se le encoje y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Había tenido muy buenos tiempos en ese lugar, y verlo de noche sin una sola alma deambulando se le antojaba nostálgico.

Por fin llega al centro del parque, un kiosco lo adorna, pero ese no es el lugar a donde quiere llegar, atrás de la casilla se encuentra un raro manzano, Corey sonríe y presuroso se dirige a mirar alrededor del tronco del árbol.

A mitad de la corteza se encuentra tallado **_"Nick Y Corey" _** dentro de un corazón algo chueco por culpa de la inconsistencia del tronco. Revisa alrededor del árbol sin obtener señal de su regalo, al alzar la vista se topa con otra bolsita de regalo, estaba en una rama demasiado alta. Con mucho esfuerzo sube por el tronco, estira su brazo tomando su regalo. Al bajar su pie resbala, haciendo que caiga de sentón en el pasto.

—Ouch —se queja sobando su parte trasera, con una mueca de dolor abre la bolsa, del interior extrae la tercera tarjeta, no importándole mucho el contenido de la bolsita.

_"__3° Fue un error ponerlo en lo alto,_

_Serás recompensado._

_El siguiente sitio es reconocido por sus eventos_

_A"_

Corey arruga la nariz. Hay muchos lugares en donde hacen de todo, una fugaz idea para por su mente como un auto de carreras en su máxima velocidad, ¡claro! En el autocinema siempre hay temáticas, ¿será ese el lugar al que se refiere Nick? A paso veloz se dirige al baldío, en el lugar hay algunos autos, a lo lejos ve a Barney, a falta de Trina; el tema de hoy era bodas, así que vestía un extravagante vestido de novia.

—Hola Barney del autocinema.

—Oh, Corey, que bueno que te veo, Nick me dio algo para ti —ambos se dirigen a la taquilla, el mayor le entrega una bolsa de regalo, a parte le da una de las tarjetas, el semi-calvo se aleja, dejando a Corey con un poco de privacidad, emocionado abre el sobre.

_"__4° ¿Sera una señal la temática de boda?_

_Tu primer concierto oficial fue especial,_

_¿Sabes que más es especial?_

_M"_

¡Claro que lo sabía! Después del concierto Nick le había pedido que fuera su novio oficialmente. Corey corre hasta llegar al teatro de Peaceville, entra al backstage, allí Nick le había pedido que fuera su novio, Corey, con los ojos inundados en lágrimas había aceptado, ese día le dedico una canción improvisada, la cual él la había cantado acuáticamente.

El lugar por obvias razones estaba desierto, ¿por qué Nick lo había mandado allí? En un rincón ve algo que resplandece por la poca luz de la luna que entra por una abertura; con algo de desconfianza se acerca, encontrando un estuche de guitarra, su diseño es extraño, entre oscuro y gracioso, a Corey le gusta, despega la tarjeta de detrás del estuche de piel.

_"__Solo falta un regalo._

_¿Qué es un estuche de guitarra sin guitarra?_

_Una nueva amiga te espera._

_Ven a mí casa_

_O"_

Un escalofrío recorre su espina dorsal, guardando la tarjeta y colocándose el estuche en su espalda se dirige a paso rápido hacia la casa de Nick, que está a unas cuantas cuadras del teatro.

En la puerta de caoba está pegada una nota la cual reza **_"Entra" _**con la perfecta caligrafía del guapo chico; gira la perilla, un olor a fresas y vainilla golpe sus fosas nasales, un camino de corazones de papel lo dirige hasta llegar al pie de las escaleras, donde hay más corazones, las velas iluminan el lugar, las cuales están clocadas en cada peldaño.

En el primer escalón lo recibe una gran flecha de color azul con una escritura **_"Sube" _**se puede leer, a mitad de la escalera otra flecha de _romí _se puede apreciar **_"A Mí" _** con entusiasmo renovado sube la otra mitad de la escalera, viendo en una pared otra flecha **_"Habitación", _**en este punto su única guía son los papelitos de colores en forma de corazón. Llega hasta una puerta adornada con flores de diferentes estilos, sin tocar entra a la pieza, Nick lo espera de espaldas, al parecer no se ha percatado de su presencia, Corey sonríe bobamente, adoraba a Nick, su perfecto cuerpo atlético, su perfecta voz masculina, sus perfectos ojos color azul zafiro… adoraba todo de ese perfecto chico.

—Oh, Corey, por fin llegas.

—Encontré tus regalos —muestra las pequeñas bolsas, Nick sonríe de medio lado.

—Eso es bueno. ¿Averiguaste el acertijo?

—¡Claro! —se acerca al mayor, mirándolo directamente a los ojos —. Mi regalo es una guitarra —los ojos del castaño dejan de brillas, pero la sonrisa de sus labios sigue allí, como si estuviera tatuada.

—Tienes razón.

—Perooo… También te amo Nick —con uno de sus brazos rodea el cuello del dueño de casa atrayéndolo hacia él, regalándole un gran y jugoso beso.

—Es hora del regalo —con emoción Corey espera a un lado de la cama, Nick saca la guitarra de su armario, los ojos del peliazul se iluminan al ver la **_Ibanez RG320PG _**personalizada con el logo de **Grojband **—. Un estuche para guitarra no es nada sin su guitarra —Con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Corey toma la guitarra, la mira como un niño recibiendo su primer videojuego.

—Es… hermosa. Gracias Nick —se acerca a su rostro, besándolo con pasión como agradecimiento.

—Corey… ese no es el único motivo por el cual te traje hasta aquí —el chico lo mira extrañado, su corazón se acelera… ¿será por lo del tema de _boda _en el autocinema? ¡¿Nick le pedirá matrimonio?!

—Nick… escucha, somos demasiado jóvenes, tenemos que vivir nuestra vida, es algo apresura ¿no lo crees? —el de ojos zafiro lo mira extrañado.

—¿De qué hablas Corey Griffin?

—¿No me ibas a pedir matrimonio?

—¿Qué? —Nick ríe divertido mirando burlón a Corey —. ¿Tan desesperado estas por estar conmigo para siempre?

—N-no… es eso. ¿Qué me ibas a decir? —Recobrando la compostura Nick continúa con antes interrumpido.

—Corey —acaricia la mejilla sonrojada del chico —; sé que me pediste tiempo pero… no lo soporto más, el beso entre tú y Laney… no quiero perderte —el rostro del menor se llena de los rojos más intensos de una paleta —. Corey… ¿me harías el honor de ser mío está noche?

Corey se estremece, ¿se lo estaba pidiendo así de formal? Esto… era como un sueño para él.

**XXX**

—Ahhh, N-Nick —las manos del castaño recorren el pecho desnudo del menor, dando leves caricias, los labios del de ojos zafiro se entretienen en el cuello del peliazul, dejando leves marcas. Las manos de Corey se aferran a las sabanas, retorciéndolas, la boca del castaño se encuentra ocupada, ahora, en el miembro del de ojos aguamarina, su espalda se arquea, tratando de sentir más contacto.

Nick prepara la pequeña entrada del menor, su lengua entra y sale, lubricando, de quien-sabe-donde saca un tubo de lubricante, embarra un poco en tres de sus dedos, los mete de a uno en uno, Corey gime de dolor al sentir los tres dígitos dentro de él, Nick sigue lamiendo su miembro, dándole menos dolor, cuando el castaño comienza a moverlos el chico ex virgen tiene su primer orgasmo, su escancia mancha un poco el rostro de Nick.

—Eso fue un poco rápido ¿sabes?

—E-es m-mi primera vez —mira a otro lado sintiendo su rostro más acalorado, ¿por qué tenía que decir esas cosas tan vergonzosas?

—Lo sé, no quería hacerte sentir mal —Corey gime al sentir como los dedos de Nick vuelven a moverse, sus manos se aferran a las hebras castañas, atrayéndolo a él para poder besarlo, su mente solo se concentra en el sabor de los labios del dueño de casa, son dulces y salados.

—¡AHHH! —Rompe el beso por el gemido, Nick había tocado _el punto, _con ese simple contacto casi tenía su segundo orgasmo —. D-de nuevo… ha…hazlo de nuevo —Con una sonría de superioridad vuelve a mover sus dedos, dando por segunda vez en _ese punto_.

—¿Estás listo Corey? —el aludido simplemente asiente —. Felices cinco meses… cariño—con lentitud entra en el pequeño y virgen hoyo del menor.

—Ahhh, d-despacio —sus uñas se aferran a la gran espalda atlética del muchacho, se retuerce bajo ese cuerpo perfecto, gimiendo de placer y a la vez dolor —. N-Nick…

—Relájate Corey Griffin —lo besa apasionadamente, haciendo que el peliazul ahogue sus gemidos dentro de esa boca que hace poco le había brindado placer, saborea su esencia, un poco salada —. Ohhh, eres… estrecho Griffin.

—N-no digas e-eso… es… vergonzoso. ¡Ahhh! —arquea su espalda, sus dedos se enredan en el sedoso cabello castaño de Nick; sus caderas comienzan a moverse lentamente, para que así, Corey se acostumbre a la invasión.

Las caderas de ambos comienzan a danzar a un ritmo lento pero constante, dándoles a ambos el placer que buscan.

—N-Nick… m-más rápido, por favor —pide jadeando, Nick muerde un poco la piel expuesta del cuello del peliazul —. ¡AHHH!

—Eres muy desesperado Corey Griffin —mete su pene de lleno, haciendo que Corey arquee la espalda y gima fuertemente.

Sus embestidas se aceleran, una de las manos del castaño acaricia aquel pene erecto y húmedo por el primer orgasmo mientras con la ayuda de la otra se impulsa para embestirlo con más fuerza.

Corey se auto penetra, con ayuda de sus piernas se da impulso, y para mantener el equilibrio una de sus manos está sobre el fuerte pecho de Nick y la otra posada en el colchón, su cabeza apunta hacia el techo, el miembro de Nick entra y sale de la pequeña cavidad anal del menor, ambos disfrutando del momento, tardando todo lo necesario, tratando de captar cada momento para no olvidarlo jamás, porque es su primera vez juntos, su primera y perfecta primera vez.

**XXX**

—¿Todo tiene que ser perfecto a tu lado? —pregunta Corey recostado sobre el pecho de Nick, sus dedos trazan círculos imaginarios en los pectorales del castaño.

—Solo cuando estoy contigo —besa su frente acariciando el cabello azul de Corey quien lentamente se va quedando dormido —. Te amo Corey Griffin.

—Yo también… Nick Mallory —con esas palabras en el aire se queda dormido, Nick sonríe, siguiendo al de ojos aguamarina al país de los sueño.

Al día siguiente Corey despierta con un fuerte dolor en la cadera, siente frío a los lados, ¿Nick no estaba? Pero… era su primera vez, ¡deberían de despertar juntos! Mirarse a los ojos, decir que la noche anterior fue perfecta, que su primera vez fue perfecta, que se aman con locura, que lo volverán a hacer, que se amaran por toda la eternidad.

Esperen… estaba pensando como su hermana Trina, y esa no era buena señal. Escucha una puerta abrirse, gira la cabeza observando salir a Nick Mallory de lo que, creía, era el baño.

—Oh, estas despierto, vamos, es hora del baño —el castaño lo carga, Corey lo mira con ojos brillosos de amor, sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo al recordar en qué estado se encuentra.

Fue el mejor cumpleaños de su vida, tuvo una fiesta increíble junto a las personas más cercanas a él, se había divertido, había compartido tanto, ese día también había tenido su primera vez, la cual fue perfecta, con la persona que más ama en el mundo, despertó junto a él, compartieron toda la mañana, recostados en aquella mullida cama, había conocido a _los Mallory_, siendo presentado formalmente como novio de su hijo mayor.

El día de ayer fue perfecto, y esperaba que todos los días, todos sus cumpleaños, ¡todos sus aniversarios! Fueran iguales, porque el estar junto al guapísimo Nick Mallory, el chico deseado por todas las chicas de Peaceville, y el cual le prestaba atención solo a él, lo amaba solo a él, lo hacía la persona más feliz del mundo, lo había elegido a él de entre todas las personas famosas que lo querían, de entre todas las modelos, de entre todas las chicas guapas de aquella ciudad, Nick Mallory solo lo amaba a él, y esperaba que así fuera, no para siempre, si no… hasta que sus vidas se separaran por aquella línea entre la vida y la muerte.

**_~FIN~_**

* * *

Espero que haya sido de su agrado. ¿Merezco **Reviews**?


End file.
